


Paying His Dues

by Thatusernameistaken



Series: Book of Love [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Aisling and Satan finish celebrating his birthday.***This fits into the Walking Wounded universe, but it is 100% stand-alone PWP***
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Book of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Paying His Dues

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm a few hours late posting a birthday fic but this thing was a monster to write. 
> 
> It is also probably the filthiest thing I've written that wasn't group sex. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After the excitement of the bibliobattle and a few hours of his surprise party, Satan was exhausted. He still wanted to have some time alone with Aisling, especially since she'd been in his lap for the last half hour. Between her short dress and her thong, there was practically nothing separating them as she subtly ground her hot center against him. He tried to join in as she joked and chatted with his friends and brothers, but their height difference and the way she was sitting gave him an unimpeded view of her lace-covered breasts, and how they moved when she laughed. It was entirely intentional, judging by the sly grin she gave him when he gripped her hips with a stifled moan. 

When Asmo jumped up to go dance, dragging the rest of their group with him, Satan tilted his head to murmur in her ear. "You are playing with fire, Kitten. I'm almost tempted to pull my cock out and make you sit on it until we leave. Just move the little strip of your thong and slip inside you. I can smell how wet you are for me. You're meaning to tease me but it's backfiring isn't it?"

"Considering how hard you are, I don’t think it backfired at all," she chuckled, rocking her hips on his erection. She gasped, smiling, when his fingers trailed up the inside of her thigh. His dark chuckle rumbled against her back when he reached his destination and found her panties soaked through. 

"You're so wet that it's spilling past your underwear. Your thighs are so slick I bet you're leaving a wet spot on my pants. If we got up now, everyone would know how aroused you are."

"I could say the same for you. There's no way you could hide it."

"No one could blame me for needing to fuck you. You're gorgeous."

Even in the darkness of the club, he could see her face turn red. "Not nearly as hot as you, _mo gráh_." Her hips were rocking a little less subtly as he lightly circled her clit. He pulled her tighter against his cock, making her groan. "Daddy, please, " she whined. 

"Please what?" He dipped his fingers ever-so-slightly into her dripping hole.

"Please take me home, I have a surprise for you."

He was taken aback, having expected her to beg him to take her right here. He could feel her throbbing around his fingertips, and at this point he wouldn't hesitate to bend her over the table and fuck her in front of everyone if she asked. He removed his fingers from her, sucking them clean with a low moan. She moved off of his lap, scooting out from behind the table as he grabbed his sweater. He held it in front of himself, though the smirks Asmo and Belphie gave him from across the room said he was fooling nobody. He honestly didn't care, knowing he was headed home to sink his cock into the hottest woman he knew. 

Diavolo had hired cars for them for the night, so on the ride home Aisling had the chance to slip into his lap and start nibbling at his ears and neck. His bow tie hung undone around his neck and by the time she'd opened the first three buttons on his shirt he had her riding his fingers. Her glasses were skewed as she whined and bit at his pecs, the smell of her arousal thick in the air. The sound his fingers made as he pumped them inside her was deliciously obscene. He used their position to his advantage, letting the heel of his hand stimulate her clit while he dragged the pads of his fingers against her walls. She panted quietly into his neck as her body stiffened and trembled when she neared her climax, so he tugged her hair to pull her away.

"Don't be shy now, Kitten. Let the driver hear how good you feel. They can already smell you."

He thrust his fingers in harder, causing her to jerk. "Y-yes Daddy," she panted. She leaned back into the grip he had on her hair and moved her hand between their bodies to stroke his cock through his pants. He let out a low growl when her cries got louder, panting pleas and wordless begging for him to let her come. Finally he curled his fingers inside her, pulled her face to his with the hold in her hair, bit her lip and whispered, "Come."

Her orgasm ripped through her, her cries ringing throughout the car as she rode his hand. She was slumped against his chest, gasping for air when the car rolled to a stop. He held his sticky fingers to her lips, pushing them inside when she opened to him. Her tongue curled around them, cleaning off her essence and making his cock twitch in his pants. He hastily opened the door and they nearly fell in their rush to get out and into the house. He didn't even bother trying to hide his erection when he tipped the driver. When he leaned in to give them the money, he could smell how much his and Aisling's antics had affected them. "If you need a minute, take your time leaving," he said with a wink. Chuckling at their wide eyes, he threaded his fingers through Aisling's and pulled her into the house with him. He started towards the stairs when she pulled him over to the wall and slid to her knees. 

"I have a surprise for you, but I need a couple of minutes to prepare it and I wanted to take the edge off before making you wait."

The back of his head hit the wall when she swallowed him down, his hands going straight to her hair. He looked down at her, growling as he watched her put her hands behind her back, grasping at her wrists to hold them there. He tightened his grip, slowly guiding her on his cock. With each bob of her head, he got a little further down her throat, until eventually her mouth was flush against his body. Tilting her head back, he began moving in and out of her throat, moaning loudly when he realized that from this angle he could see the bulge of his cock in her throat. That realization was his undoing, and he began thrusting in earnest, reveling in the sound of her gagging on his cock as he abused her poor throat. Drool was running from the corners of her mouth, mirroring the tears running from her eyes, and when she moaned he sank himself fully in her mouth to release into her throat. His body twitched as she pulled off of him, licking up a bit of come that stubbornly clung to his tip. Finally she stood up, stretching toward him for a kiss. 

"Okay, you stay here for a minute. I'll text you when it's ready. And straighten your clothes. Especially the tie," she said with a wink. He slid down the wall with a shaky chuckle, wiping the sweat from his forehead before setting his clothing to rights. He had no idea why she wanted him all done up again, but if this had all just been a teaser he was eager to see what the actual surprise was.

By the time his heartbeat had slowed and his breathing calmed, his DDD pinged in his pocket to let him know she was ready for him. When he entered her room, he was surprised to find it mostly dark, lit with only a lone lamp at the table by the bookshelf. She'd changed into a prim button-down shirt, her hair was neatly twisted back, and there was a small stack of tattered-looking books in front of her. His heart began to beat faster as he took in the scene. _There's no way this is what I think it is…_

She glanced up at him when she heard her door click shut, straightening her glasses and saying, "Ah, my lord Satan, sir. Just the demon I've been waiting for. Take a seat." She pushed the chair across from her out with her foot, and his hands began to tremble when he realized it was _exactly_ what he thought it was. His hot-as-fuck librarian girlfriend was indulging one of his librarian fantasies. 

When he sat in the chair, she cleared her throat and held up one of the books. "Now, sir, you have been one of our best and most respected patrons for centuries now, so I have to say I am quite frankly _shocked_ that not only were you _late_ returning these, you returned them in such terrible condition! There is no way that I can put these back out for other patrons in good conscience. And these are very rare, first edition books! You're going to have to pay to replace them, and it is _not_ going to be cheap. What do you have to say for yourself?" 

He swallowed thickly at her curt tone, made harsher by the roughness of her voice from her deepthroating him just minutes ago. For a moment all he could think was _I'm going to get hard every time she scolds someone from now on._ She raised an eyebrow at his silence, so he focused on acting contrite. "I'm sorry ma'am. I have no excuse. I should have been guarding them more closely." 

"Yes you should have! Do you have any idea how expensive these are?" He shook his head, and she tapped randomly at a calculator. Scribbling on a piece of paper, she shoved it at him with a sly smirk. He almost burst out laughing when he saw what she had written. 

_More money than even Diavolo has._

Clearing his throat, he lowered his eyes and murmured, "There's no way I can afford that ma'am. And Lucifer would kill me if he found out." 

She tilted her head and tapped her pen on the task, staring at him in silence. After a moment she stood and walked around the table to him, letting him see the pencil skirt and simple heels she'd donned. Gently grabbing his chin, she leaned forward and quietly _tsked_ at him, giving him a moment to look down her blouse before tilting his head to meet her eyes. "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" she cooed softly, gently caressing his face. "We can't have him damaging this pretty face." 

She took a couple steps back and hopped on the table, demurely crossing her legs, one foot resting between his knees as her elbow rested on her knee so she could prop her chin on her hand. "So, my lord, do you have any suggestions as to what we should do?" 

He brushed his fingers against her silky, stocking-clad calf, gently wrapping his fingers around her delicate ankle. "I'm sure I don't, ma'am." 

She smirked, uncrossing her legs before sliding the foot on the chair to rest gently against his straining cock. "Is that right?" 

He didn't even have to fake the shaking in his hands or the strain in his voice. It was taking everything he had not to shove her to her back on that table and fuck her until it broke. She moved her foot away, letting her shoes clatter to the floor and spreading her legs just enough that he see the lace around her thighs, but only shadows beyond. She crooked her finger at him, purring, "Why don't you bring that chair a little closer?"

He scooted it as close to the table as he could, forcing her to rest her feet on the arms of the chair and spread her legs further apart. Unclipping her hair, she let it fall around her shoulders while she undid the first few buttons on her blouse, just enough to see a hint of her lace lingerie underneath, "What about now?" 

This close, the smell of her arousal was so strong he could almost taste it. He slowly slid his hands under her skirt, up the outside of her thighs. "I- I think I might have an idea." 

She let out a throaty chuckle, "And what might that be?" 

He licked his lips nervously, trying to appear shy. "I could… taste you." 

She bit her lip as she looked at him from under her lashes. "Satan, sir, I'm sure I don't know what you mean." 

Reaching his limit, he slid his hands underneath her, hoisting her up so her knees rested against his chest. He supported her weight with his grip on her ass, putting his head under her hiked up skirt and running his tongue up her slit. She'd taken off her bra and thong in favor of a lacy bodysuit, and he wasted no time in yanking the snaps open with his teeth so he could properly taste her. Her flavor burst on his tongue and he growled. He felt a slight twinge of pain when her fingers found his hair and pulled, making his cock jump in his pants. Her toes curled where they rested on his thighs as he sucked on her clit, and she moaned his name. "Oh, _Satan_. That's right, eat my pussy out. Let me feel that tongue of yours inside me. _Fuck!_." She shouted when he did exactly as she said, sliding his tongue deep inside her channel. He curled it as he tasted her juices, making her buck her hips. Their position meant his nose bumped her clit, and she repeated the motion as his groans sent vibrations shooting through her. He could feel her thighs beginning to tense and shake as well as her hold on his hair getting tighter. He smirked to himself, pulling away just before she came, licking the stickiness on her thighs before emerging from under her skirt. 

" _Dammit!_ I'd heard you could be cruel but _fuck_ ," she panted. He lifted her so she was sitting on the table, stopping her when she began to lie back, trying to pull him down with her. 

"Oh no, ma'am. This isn't cruel. Cruel would be if I walked out right now. But look at you. You're desperate for my cock." He nipped at her lips as he undid her blouse and pushed it down her arms. He hummed in appreciation of her lingerie, leaning down to bite at her hard nipples through the lace. He chuckled when he noticed her slightly rocking her hips against the table. "Ah ah ah. You have to be patient. If you want my cock this badly, you have to wait until I give it to you." 

She whined, pawing at the fastening of his pants. With a growl he pulled her off the table and shoved her in the chair he'd vacated, pushing her to knees as she tested her forehead on the back. He quickly undid his pants, roughly filling her with cock, pulling her up by her hair. "You just couldn't wait a couple of minutes to let me play, could you? Are you such a needy slut that you had to be filled right away?" She whined and nodded, gasping when he palmed her breast through her teddy. "Answer me when I ask you a question." 

"Yes!" She cried out. "Yes I'm a slut. I had to have your cock in me." 

"So is this what you do? Fuck anyone who has a fine? Is that how you keep this slutty pussy happy?" 

She started to shake her head, but his grip on her hair stopped her. "No, Satan, sir! Just you. I just wanted you." 

He slowed his thrusts, burying himself as deep inside her as he could get and starting a slow grind. "Is that so? All the times I've been here you've been dreaming of fucking me?" He continued when she whimpered. "I bet you sat at this very desk after hours, playing with your pretty pussy, wishing it was me." He let go of her hair and she nodded frantically as his hand slid downward. 

"Yes, Satan." 

"What was that?" 

"Yes, _sir_. Here at my desk, at home in bed, sometimes I'd sneak away in the middle of the day after you left. I'd lock myself in the bathroom and fuck myself with my fingers." 

He groaned at the visual, circling her clit with his fingers as he started thrusting in earnest once more. "Just your fingers?" 

"At work, yes. At home I have toys. I pretend they're you fucking me. Oh _fuck me harder sir!_ " 

He pushed her head down so she was bent over the chair and gripped her hips as he began an almost violent pace. "Fuck you're so wet. So tight for me. What a good girl, keeping this pussy for me." He saw one of her hands creeping between her legs and pulled it away, wrapping her fingers around the back of the chair again. "No. Good girls don't touch themselves unless I say so. You're _my_ slut now, and that means I own your pleasure. Got it?" 

"Yes Daddy!" 

"Good." 

It wasn't long after that he felt his orgasm approaching, so he slid one hand from her hips to her clit, toying with it as he pounded into her more fiercely. He could feel her clenching around him, her body seemingly unwilling to let him go. She came with a shout, her walls getting impossibly tight, and with one last thrust, he buried himself inside her with a low growl. He shook as he emptied himself into her, her body spasming around him. Gathering her to his chest, he turned them around and sat in the chair, keeping her in his lap. She rested her head back on his shoulder while they both panted. " _Fuck_ ," he exclaimed quietly. 

She smiled as she caught his eye. "Was it okay?" 

"Okay?! That was… indescribably amazing. Best sex of my life, hands down." 

"You say that almost every time we have sex." 

He dropped a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "That's because it's always the best sex of my life." He chuckled when she rolled her eyes at him. "But no really, this was utterly amazing. _You_ are amazing. I love you, Aisling, so much." 

She started to squirm in embarrassment, her face flaming. Adjusting his hold on her, he picked her up in a bridal carry and took her to her bed. He kissed her softly as he removed her teddy, kneeling in front of her to take her stockings off. 

"Shouldn't I be taking care of you? It's your birthday." 

"Kitten, that was probably the roughest sex we've ever had. You deserve some aftercare. Besides, do you really think unwrapping you isn't the best part of my birthday?" 

She bit her lip and looked away from his playful gaze. "Okay sweet talker. Just get in bed already." 

He stood and began to shed his clothing, pausing when he heard her gasp. "What is it, Aisling?" 

"I just really fucking love watching you undo that bow tie. You're the sexiest nerd I've ever seen." 

He chuckled, blushing. "I don't know, you're a pretty sexy nerd yourself." 

"Psh. I don't count. Now, keep getting naked. I'm enjoying the show." 

He teased her a bit as he undressed, finally climbing in and pulling her to rest against his chest. Tilting her face to his, he kissed her softly. "I really do love you, Kitten. I hope you know that." 

"I know, _mo gráh_. I love you too. Happy birthday." 


End file.
